


Digital Art - 2009-05-19 - Kiss on the bed

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney kiss on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-05-19 - Kiss on the bed

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely thegrrrl2002 wrote something in response to the artwork! <3
> 
> http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/162688.html


End file.
